The Guardian's Demiurge
by OrianD'Cate
Summary: The demiurge of the Guardian is the gun. And sometimes the armor. Series of one shots filling out the lore and backstory to my favorite fan-made Exotic weapons and armor concepts. Enjoy!
1. The Lawbringer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway, due to the inevitability that is the complete and utter annihilation of all existence.

**Author's Note: **Ever since I saw the first live-action trailer, I have loved the _Destiny _video game series. The worlds, the characters, the enemies, the armor, and the guns. Especially the guns.

And my fellow fans have loved them just as much. They have enjoyed the game so much, that they have basically come up with their own version of fanfiction for it: concepts for exotic armor and weapons. Sometimes with backstories, sometimes not. And some of those ideas were just too cool to let go. So, I've rounded up a few of the best ones I could find, as well as a few of my own, and written up the lore to go with each one. Pleas note that the exotic descriptions will be listed at the bottom of each entry. Enjoy the show!

**The Guardian's Demiurge**

**Entry: The Lawbringer**

_"The Law is a human institution."** \- **Unknown_

* * *

"FAIRWIND!"

She wasn't moving. When it comes to Guardian versus rock, I bet on the rock every time. Figures this would be the first time I was right.

Right, moving on. I'd revive her later (if there was a later). That Ogre was still pissed, and between me and her. I kept running. The beam followed.

There were only so many pillars I could hide behind, and that beam was eating chunks out of every single one I ducked behind. Why, oh why had I not opted for vanishing in smoke.

I couldn't even stop to reload. Not that there was much reloading to do. Out of machine gun ammo, out of shotgun ammo, out of…. well, everything. No super, no grenade, no smoke. At least those would come back later. Then again, I might not have much of a later if I didn't take care of that Ogre _right now._

There! A glint. Please be an ammo crate, please be an ammo crate, please be a...

"YES!"

Ha! Four shots of sweet, sweet green. I love scavenger perks.

Just a few more seconds, aaaaaaaaand….

_SHUNK._

Run to the pillar with the least chunks missing. Crouch. Breathe. Wait. The Ogre was coming.

Three steps, two steps, one, zero… NOW!

"Looks like it's all Ogre for you now!"

_ROOOOAAAAAAR!_

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Dodge right.

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Ouch. That looked like it hurt.

I know for a fact it hurt me. My shoulder was gonna scream for a week. Still, worth it.

Shame Fairwind didn't get to hear me finally get to say...

Oh, right. Fairwind.

I sprinted over.

"Ghost, give her a hand."

A beam of light shot down onto her, then vanished.

A second later, she gasped.

I sighed.

"Really. Of all the times for you to lose to the rock, it has to be when it actually matters."

All she did was glare.

"And on top of that, you missed when I finally got to use that awesome one-liner."

That got a reaction. A groan, to be precise.

I slumped down on the ground next to her.

Ah, it was good to be me.

-Andal Brask

* * *

**Exotic Weapon: The Lawbringer**

**Damage Type: Kinetic 90 RPM**

**Exotic Perk: Give 'Em Both Barrels – **Double-barreled shotgun. Hitting an enemy with all of the pellets in a shell grants bonus range, damage, and reload speed until the magazine is refilled.

**Trait One: **Full Choke

**Trait Two: **Armor-Piercing Rounds

**Perk One: **Auto-loading Holster

**Perk Two: **Quickdraw


	2. Winchester's Deal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway, due to the inevitability that is the complete and utter annihilation of all existence.

**The Guardian's Demiurge**

**Entry: Winchester's Deal**

"_Nothing lasts forever. Well, I do." - Death_

* * *

This had to work.

I didn't know what I would do if it didn't.

The Ahamkara had been helpful, even if it hadn't wanted to be. Fun fact about Dragons: they are more closely related to snakes than you would think. Which leads to a whole lot of vertebrae handy for breaking. Quite convenient that.

The ritual had taken every single drop of blood from my body, and then some. Any other immortal would have given up as soon as they learned how much of a sacrifice was actually required. But I was on a time crunch, and this was the quickest way. Besides, what was the loss of blood gonna do, kill me? I've got a Ghost for that.

I put the finishing touches on the circle. If that Dragon had been lying, I would hunt it down in whatever Purgatory I had sent it to and… _intensify _its torment.

I began to chant.

A flash of green, then red. Then, blinding, unyielding white. Not the warm Light of the Traveler, but the cold, uncaring white of….

"You."

"Hello to you too, Samuel Winchester."

He looked the same as ever. White as a bone, thin as a rail. And with all the expressiveness of stone.

"It's Vos."

"In this life, perhaps." He replied. "But that doesn't change the fact that this makes the second time you have come to me on the behalf of someone else. That alone marks you as a Winchester, in this life or any other. Speaking of which, I do hope you're enjoying my Sparrow?"

I gritted my teeth. "Actually, about that…"

He tilted his head. "Go on."

"I'd like to return it."

Finally, a flicker of emotion. "Now why on earth would you wish to do that, after all the effort you put into _acquiring_ it?"

"A trade."

His face returned to stone. "Ah. I see. Not for yourself, obviously, otherwise you would never even consider such a thing. Tell me, who is important enough to trade your own escape from inevitable _ME?_"

He knew. He always did. This was just him getting under my skin.

"You know damn well who."

"I suspect. Not the same at all. So, which member of your ragtag band of miscreants (besides yourself, of course) is the one unlucky enough to be fated for permanent disincorporation?"

I ground my teeth. "All of them."

Once again, something flashed across his face. "I doubt that very seriously."

"The Dragon said so. And they can twist the truth all they want, but they are damn well capable of telling it straight when they know it'll hurt the worst."

A long, lengthy pause.

"Their fate has changed because you cheated yours."

"Yes."

"And you wish to put things back the way they were: you dying, and them living."

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Very well then. Mr. Winchester, I believe we have a deal. Now, how exactly do you plan on having ME assist your attempt to save your fireteam from prophesied doom?"

I grinned.

And pulled out the Dragon's skull.

"With this."

Death looked down at it.

"Yes, I think that will do quite nicely."

* * *

**Exotic Titan Helmet: Winchester's Deal**

**Exotic Perk: A Soul For A Soul – **Ward of Dawn can be activated from beyond the grave. When Ward of Dawn receives damage, it generates additional Orbs of Light.


End file.
